CLUMSY
by Jeen V
Summary: Desajeitada. Essa era ela. E esse foi o motivo pelo qual ela o conquistara... Up!


**Trilha sonora: Clumsy - Fergie**

**  
Direitos Autoriais:****Titia Rumiko! Ainda o Inu vai ser meu... tenho espranças ainda... xD**

**

* * *

  
**

**CLUMSY**

**Por: Jeen V.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lá estava ela, encostada na beira da porta, olhando as pessoas. Lápis preto e sombra preta nos olhos, cabelos soltos, calça de couro preta, um casaco preto, botas preta. Estava esperando que a chamassem. Dois homens vestidos de preto a puxaram e ela estranhou. Logo em seguida, entrou com estilo na passarela. Todos olhavam-na deslumbrados. Ela com os outros dois pararam no meio da passarela, ela virou se para o da esquerda dando um beijo em sua bochecha e logo depois pro da direita também beijando o local.

Andaram mais á frente da passarela, ela o avistou. Sentado na primeira fileira, fixou o olhar nele. "QUE LINDO! ELE TÁ OLHANDO PRA MIM!" Pensava ela, tanto que nem viu quando caiu do palco de costas e os seguranças a segurando e os fotógrafos em cima dela tirando varias fotos. Voltou os olhos para a pessoa, e o mesmo olhou-a novamente.

Can´t help it

The girl can´t help it (3x)

_( Ela não pode fazer nada )_

First time

That i saw your eyes

Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm

Play it cool

But i knew you knew

That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

_(Na primeira vez_

_Que eu vi seus olhos_

_Garoto, você me olhou__direto_

_Mmmmhmmmm_

_Brincar é legal_

_Mas eu sei que você sabia_

_O cupido me pegou, mm mmm )_

Ele olhou bem fundos em seus olhos negros, sorriu.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz i´m fallin in love

So in love with you

_(Você me faz viajar_

_Tropeçar_

_Me lança no ar_

_Me atrapalhar_

_Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando_

_Tão apaixonada por você)_

No dia seguinte, lá estava ela nas ruas fazendo compras com as amigas num carro conversível, parou numa loja enorme, levantou o raibãn e olhou com brilho pra loja. Desceu do carro desfilando pela rua, quando seu salto quebra, e alguém á segura.

Ela olhou-o. "Ah!! é o lindão!! que sorte hein Ka-chan sim..to vendo até borboletas! E..ele tocou em mim!"

-Desculpe... sou..."meio" desajeitada. -Disse ela arrumando a roupa.

-que nada. Acontece. -Sorriu o homem pra ela.

Na hora que viu seu sapato sem o salto...

-ÁÁH! QUE KARMA! -Gritou ela.

-O que aconteceu Senhorita?! -Perguntou o homem.

-Meu... Meu salto!

-Bem, pense bem você não caiu não?! -Sorriu novamente, ela o olhou.

-CLARO!

-Bom... Quer...quer tomar algo..digo...que ir ali comer algo comigo?! -Perguntou ele.

-Sim. Vamos. –Respondeu alegremente.

Can´t help it

The girl can´t help it (3x)

_(Não pode fazer nada_

_Ela não pode fazer nada )_

Can´t breath

When you touch me, see

Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm

Whoa now, think i´m goin down

Friends don´t know waths with me, mmm mmm

_(Não posso respirar_

_Quando você me tocou, vejo_

_Borboletas tão loucas_

_Mmmmhhmmm_

_Vôo agora, pense que estou caindo_

_Amigos não sabem o que há comigo_

_Mmmm mmm_

Passou pelas as amigas dando um tchauzinho e piscando. Logo em seguida estavam dentro de uma padaria. Logo na entrada, ela tropeçou de novo, ele mais uma vez a segurou.

-Heheh... Desajeitada até de mais! Que mico. -Disse ela arrumando novamente a roupa e o cabelo.

-Vamos sentar ali! -Disse ele sorrindo divertido.

-'Tá. -Sorriu ela.

Sentaram-se á mesa e logo começaram a conversar.

-Como é seu nome Senhorita?! -Perguntou ele olhando-a.

-Kagome Higurashi, e o seu?! -Disse ela pela primeira vez reparando em seus olhos. "QUE OLHOS BONITOS! KAMII!! QUERO UMMM! " Pensava ela.

-Inuyasha Taisho. Quantos anos você tem Senhorita Kagome? -Perguntou ele novamente.

-QUE SENHORITA O QUE! Pode me chamar de Kagome mesmo! -Disse ela como se tivesse falando com as amigas. -E tenho 24 e você?!

-Ok... Kagome! Tenho 26. -Disse ele rindo. "Que menina interessante e linda!".

-Desculpe a pergunta... Mas você é um hanyou?! -Perguntou ela receosa.

-Ah que nada. E sou sim. Por quê? -Perguntou ele.

-AHH! Só podia, pra ter uns olhos dessa cor, cabelos prateados e com orelinhas de cachorro na cabeça... -Disse ela com os olhos brilhantemente brilhantes.

-Você também é muito bonita! -Ele estava corado.

-O... Obrigada! -Respondeu ela mais corada.

-Posso ver suas orelhinhas! Elas são tão kawaiis! -Perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando mais intensamente.

-Er...

-A se não quiser deixar vou entender. -Disse ela já abaixando a cabeça.

-Você nem me deixou terminar de falar! -Riu ele. -Pode sim! -Respondeu corado.

Ele viu-a levantar-se rapidamente, e apoiar na mesa e mexer em suas orelhinhas.

-AIII QUE KAWAIIII!! –Gritou ela quase derrubando um garçom que passava ali perto de susto.

E passaram o resto do dia conversando, rindo e se apaixonando.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbiling

Clumsy cuz i´m fallin in love

You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz i´m fallin in love

So in love with you

_(Você me faz viajar_

_Tropeçar_

_Me lança no ar_

_Me atrapalhar_

_Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando_

_Tão apaixonada por você)_

Can´t help it

The girl can´t help it (3x)

_(Não pode fazer nada_

_Ela não pode fazer nada )_

Duas semanas depois, ela ainda caindo e tropeçando por ai. Ele ainda andando por ai. Quando se encontram de novo, do mesmo modo de sempre. Ela estava andando tão distraidamente na rua, que não viu que deu de cabeça no poste. Ele logo apareceu para ajudá-la.

-Por que só acontece comigo? -Dizia ela num sussurro passando uma das mãos na testa.

-Pois é, e eu sempre apareço na hora certa! -Disse o homem mais sorridente.

-QUE MICO! -Lamentava.

-Ka-chan... Você me ouviu?! -Perguntou ele.

-Já é a quarta... QUARTA VEZ QUE ACONTEÇE ISSO HOJE! -Quando se virou pra ver quem estava atrás dela levou um susto. -AHHH!

-Ca... Calma! É eu, Inuyasha! -Disse ele com as mãos na frente e um sorriso sem graça.

-Que susto homem! -Suspirou ela.

-Nossa você anda tão distraída. Algo lhe atormenta?! -Perguntou ele.

-Sabe que não sei. -Disse ela sinceramente.

-Kagome... Eu... Estava te procurando... -Disse ele corando violentamente.

Ela chegou perto dele, bem perto e olhou-o fundo nos olhos.

-Algum problema?! -Perguntou ela.

-Ka..Ka...Kagome...eu...eu...

-Pode dizer! 'To te ouvindo. -Disse ela alegremente.

-Eu...eutoapaixonadoporvocê! -Disse ele rapidamente.

Ela olhou pra ele com cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

-Nani?

-Você... Você não entendeu o que eu disse?! -Perguntou ele já abaixando a cabeça.

-Não... Sinceramente... -Disse ela desentendida.

-olha, não... Não é nada de mais. Eu... Já vou indo... A gente se cruza por ai, 'tá? -Disse ele sem nenhuma esperança, com a cabeça baixa e triste. Virou-se e foi embora.

"O que ele falou?! Que língua era aquela?! Eutoapaixonadoporvocê?! Que isso?! Humm..." Pensava com uma mão na cabeça vendo-o ir embora. De repente ela parou, raciocinou direito. Estalou os olhos, piscou varias vezes, digerindo cada palavra dele.

-AAHHH! AGORA ENTENDI! -Disse ela pulando. -Ele... Ele... Ele... Me ama!! -Disse ela emocionada.

As pessoas que passavam na rua pensavam que ela era louca.

-Inuyasha, eu também amo você! -Disse ela pulando novamente. E parou.

-Inuyasha? -Ela o procurava. "Aéééé! Ele foi embora! NÃO! Ainda dá tempo! Vá atrás dele menina!" Disse para si mesma.

You know, this isn´t first time this has happened

To me

This love sick thing

I like serious relationships and a

A girl like me dont stay single for long

Cuz everytime a boyfriend and i break up

My words is crushed and i´m all alone

The love song crawls right back up and bites me and i´m

Back

_( Você sabe, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece_

_Comigo_

_Esse amor, essa coisa doentia_

_Eu gosto de relacionamentos sérios e_

_Uma garota como eu não fica solteira por muito tempo_

_Porque toda vez que um namorado e eu terminamos_

_Meu mundo é triturado e eu fico sozinha_

_O amor repleto de insetos de volta e_

_Me mordem e estou de volta )_

Ela saiu correndo atrás dele, na mesma direção. Correu, correu e finalmente o alcançou.

Teve uma idéia. Foi correndo na direção dele e pulou. Só que ela não esperava pular na pessoa errada.

- AIII! -Gritou ela. -Não é o Inuyasha!?

-EI! SAI DE CIMA MOÇA! E QUE DIABO É ISSO?! -Disse o homem.

-Er... Hehe... Gomen! –Desculpou-se, levantando e arrumando mais uma vez naquele dia, a roupa.

-Kagome!! Você está bem?! -Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Er... Inuyasha! To sim. –Respondeu corada.

-Que bom, sempre te salvo não? -Disse ele dando um sorriso.

-Pois é! Fico feliz que sempre seja você! -Agora enlaçando uma mão na outra e olhando pra baixo.

Ele olhou-a sem entender.

-Er...Inu...eu... Entendi o que você disse! Claro, pois sou meio lerda, mas entendi depois... -Disse olhando-o nos olhos âmbares dele. O mesmo corou.

-En... Entendeu?! -Perguntou corando violentamente.

-Sim... E quero dizer que... Bom... -Disse ela ainda com as mãos enlaçadas e balançando o corpo, olhando agora para o chão. -Eu... Eu... Tambémgostomuitodevocê! -Disse ela rapidamente. Olhou-o e viu a cara de surpresa e desentendimento do mesmo.

-O QUE DISSE?! -Perguntou ele.

-Ô gente pra demorar pra dizer que ama. Parece que não sei viu... -Disse um homem que apareceu do nada, revirando os olhos.

Inuyasha estalou os olhos, digerindo as palavras do homem e da mulher a sua frente. "ELA... ELA... ELA DISSE QUE TAMBÉM ME AMA? " Pensou ele.

-Kagome...

-VIU! VIU! VIU COMO É DIFICIL DIZER TUDO JUNTO! -Disse ela ainda corada. -Depois num quer que eu pergunte o que disse...

-Gomen. -Disse ele olhando-a divertido. "Como ela é perfeita! Mesmo sendo assim tão desajeitada é linda!" Pensava sorrindo, e com os lindos olhos brilhando intensamente. Acordou de seus pensamentos quando viu que a mesma pulou em seu colo o abraçando.

-EU GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ! -Disse pausadamente, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Eu também gosto muito de você também Higurashi. -Disse ele finalmente beijando-a. - Quer namorar comigo?! -Perguntou entre um beijo e outro.

-É CLARO!

Todos que estavam ali vendo a cena aplaudiram. Eles coraram violentamente e deram as mãos saindo daquele lugar. Logo chegando na esquina, ela tropeça de novo.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz i´m fallin in love

You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz i´m fallin in love

So in love with you

_(Você me faz viajar_

_Tropeçar_

_Me lança no ar_

_Me atrapalhar_

_Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando_

_Tão apaixonada por você)_

Dois anos depois, lá estava ela de novo, andando tranqüila, agora olhando sua linda aliança de noivado, prata, grande, com dois diamantes pequenos e uma pedra azul no meio destes, e dentro e fora do anel escrito: "Ka-chan & Inu 4evéR!" por todo o anel. O anel mais bonito que já recebeu na vida. " Parou os pensamentos quando, de repente, ela dá de cabeça num poste, caindo pra trás.

-AIEEEE! DE NOVO NÃO! -Gritava passando uma das mãos na cabeça.

-Tudo bem?! -Perguntou um homem estendendo a mão pra ela.

-Se tivesse você me mataria! -Disse ela pegando na mão do homem.

-Nhá! Isso dói sabia?!

-Pois sé, não tem um dia que não aconteça isso a você. -Disse o homem sorrindo.

-INUUUUUUUUU! AMOR! -Gritava ela pulando no pescoço dele.

-Já saro é?! -Sorriu ele.

-CLARO! Você sempre 'tá por perto pra me ajudar, por um acaso você tem radar?! -Disse ela inocentemente.

-HAHAHAHA! Ainda bem que sempre apareço e por causa disso que hoje te conheço não?! -Disse ele beijando-a na bochecha da amada.

-Sim!

Ele a pegou no colo e a girou.

-É que você me atrai de longe, você pode se distanciar de mim mil vezes que te acharei o dobro! Você é o meu radar, minha vida e meu amor. –Declarou carinhosamente, beijando-a.

-Sou seu radar é? Isso já é perseguição! Também te amo muito meu amor! -Disse ela com os olhos mais brilhantes de que quando uma criança ganha algum brinquedo.

-Vamos minha linda? -Perguntou ele enlaçando sua mão na dela. Ambos caminhando lado a lado.

-É claro. -Sorriu ela.

Eles estavam andando tranqüilamente, quando de repente ela quebra o salto e vai para o chão levando ele.

-Só pode ser uma maldição mesmo isso! Ai como você é pesado! -Disse ela constrangida.

-Eita Ka-chan. -Falou ele levantando e a ajudando a se levantar.

-Meu salto! Já é o terceiro hoje! –Lamentou-se ela.

-Calma Kagome! Vamos indo, o carro tá' ali na frente.

-AH! Sou muito desajeitada viu! E atrapalhada! –Resmungou emburrada.

-Mas foi por causa do seu sem-jeito e das suas trapalhadas que este homem se apaixonou por você! -Disse pegando-a no colo e girando-a no ar, a beijando.

So in love with you

So in love with you.

_( Tão apaixonada por você_

_Tão apaixonada por você)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: Bem, como em todas minhas fics ( já cansei de repetir isso, xDD), essa foi mais uma editada. \o**

**(Mas pode conter erros ainda... x.x)**

**É vergonhoso os erros grotescos que acho. Pqp ._. **

**akosakasoa**

**Quem for ler, espero que goste desta minha velharia! *-***

**Kisus**

**Jeen. **


End file.
